The More I Want, the More I Get
by SweetRequiem
Summary: New Chapter! My Version of Book 9. B's heading to England, S and V are busy with Breakfast at Fred's, and N's spending his summer in the icky part of the Hampton's but not for long? And everyone else? You'll have to see. NYC is so unpredictable.
1. GossipGirl net

**Author's Note:** Uhh... I don't know where I'm going with this. Haha. This should start after the **8th** book "nothing can keep us together." Kind of like my version of the next one, only probably _way_ off.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah. Everything belongs to Cecily von Zeigesar.. Well except my ideas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**gossipgirl . net**

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

**hey people!**

High school is now nothing but a childhood memory and we're well on our way to adulthood – not to mention endless freedom! College parties, unsupervised dorm rooms, and no one can forget the insanely gorgeous college guys. But of course, we need to prepare for the ultimate college experience. Yes. That's right. It means nonstop summer partying at night and dominating the day scene in our – BEEP BEEP – brand new cars, just the way we wanted them. We _always_ get what we want if you haven't caught on to that yet. We're the princes and princesses of Upper East Side, New York and ever since we were little tykes, we've had diamond whatevers handed to us on sparkling silver plates and learned to walk in custom made Chanel booties. (Now we're all _driving_ in foreign-imported, perfectly shined, premium leather seated sports cars, convertibles, and you name it).

There will literally be thousands of parties all over New York, but make sure you hit all the hot spots. Don't worry, loves, I'll keep you updated with all the latest, juicy scandals in case you miss out. Although... it might be hard to keep up as _some_ of us are going to be overseas in a few weeks.

**Don't make things more painful**

I hope you all have been following my advice which I suggest you do _soon_ before you spend too much time together during long, _hot_, summer nights. (And when I say HOT I don't mean just temperature-wise). Break up with your "loved" ones! Because before long, you'll be shipped off to your Ivy League College, or if you're unfortunate, off to some random state college and you'll be surrounded in gorgeous, why-aren't-they-models? college hunks. You'll be miles away from your immature high school guy who will be remembered in your mind as just a "who?" So break off ties before things get too painful and get ready to cling onto the arm of a sweet university boy. Anyhoo, enough of that, I'll leave that up to you.

**Your e-mail**

**Q:**

Dear GG,

Its summer and I still havent gotten a car yet cuz my dad thinks I'll crash it! I feel so left out since all my other friends got one. Do u kno what I can do to convince the 'rents to let me get a car?

--bikerider

**A:**

Dear bikerider,

Who rides bikes anymore! But that's well beyond the point. Just introduce your parents to **D**'s driving and you're all set for a new car. Anyone can look like a pro-driver after seeing **D**.

--GG

**Q:**  
Dear gossipgirl,

I heard **Lord M** is suddenly going to come back to New York and be the co-star of Breakfast at Fred's. I hear he's already wooing **S** with presents and his British accent and he's breaking up with his fiancé to marry her. Is this true?

--wnderin

**A:**  
Dear wnderin,

Don't be ridiculous.

--GG

**Sightings**

**B** has been cruising around in her Beamer convertible going from store to store. Apparently, the few Prada suitcases she owns just won't do with all the clothes she needs to bring. So I guess it _is_ true. **B** is off to meet her prince charming in **England**, or more like lord charming – **Lord M**. Where else is better to do school shopping than Europe itself? **S** and **V** can be sited together near **Fred's** as they try to get a certain director to get **V** to help film the movie, and **I** and **K** can be seen tagging along trying to get their own scoop of fame. Of course there's no doubt about our shaven-head artsy girl getting the job. But I sure hope beautiful, blonde **S** can keep up with the role that the gorgeous, brunette Audrey Hepburn once played. Let's just hope this crazy director knows what he's doing. Lately **D** hasn't been obsessing over love or **V**. Perhaps he's moved on? Or maybe he's secretly picking up girls in his vintage Buick. Who knows _and who cares_. Just stay out of the road and maybe even out of the sidewalks when you see **D** roaring by. In fact, watch out for the whole family as **J** is wilder and crazier than before. She's psyched about going to **Waverly** and desperate for some last minute attention. Like she has another chance with **N** without getting him stoned (then again, when is he not?). Besides, **N** has to work hard this last summer in icky part of the Hamptons before college since his pill fiasco. He's probably going to miss all the hardcore partying, and from what I hear, he's already missing the romance. He'll find ways, though. Upper Eastsiders always do.

**Party hard future college freshman!**

Enjoy the summer and that's all for now. I have places to go and people to see.

You know you love me.

_gossipgirl_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note**: Flames and whatever else is welcomed. Haha. Tell me what you think. :D Next chapter will actually be the story part.. this is just the website thing. Should I continue the story? I really don't know. Review please. It would really help. And ideas are welcomed!


	2. b packs a skeleton in her closet

**Author's Note:** I think I have the story outline all thought up. It's all in my head. I hope. I'm wishing that I don't ruin this. I've got _most_ of the pairings figured out and all this other stuff. Haha so if you feel like the story's going one way and you don't like it that way, don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'm going to shift gears in the middle. Oh, and what if the next book comes out first? Do I stop writing?

And I suck at chapter titles. _I know_.

**Disclaimer: **The characters, everything, belong to Cecily von Ziegesar except my own ideas. **By the way**, I will probably end up making up designer labels and places and people haha. So don't think I'm completely weird. :D

* * *

_**b decides to pack a skeleton in her closet**_

_Blair Cornelia Beaton-Rhodes. Mrs. Blair Marcus Beaton-Rhodes. Lordess—Is that what the female version of Lord was called? Lordess Blair Cornelia Waldorf Beaton-Rhodes_. Blair Waldorf couldn't help but recite her future name over and over again in her head while stuffing her best clothes into a suitcase. Childish, yes, but wouldn't you if you were off to meet your dream man? _Man._ She liked the way that sounded instead of "boy." Teenage boys are _so_ high school. She liked the way they met, too. It was almost like destiny that first day they were in the elevator together at the Yale Club, and coincidentally their rooms were placed next to each other also. It was practically like love at first sight. _Practically_.

She already had her elegantly sophisticated wedding rolling in her mind in a classic black and white film. She'd gracefully walk down a velvety plush carpet that adorned a long aisle and reached all the way from the doorway to the altar. Beautiful music emitting from an old grand piano would play in the background as the whole room would be awed by her gorgeous pearl white dress with sparkling diamond ornaments – and not a way-too-flashy-looks-kinda-cheesy look either and the tail would trail off behind her, glistening in the bright light from the crystal chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. (She still couldn't decide if she'd go with strapless dress or not). It would be stunning, almost straight out of Cinderella, only just about a billion times better.

The church would be just as amazing and _everything_ would be white, from the hundreds of roses perfectly scattered around the room right down to the grand piano and the pews. There'd be some marvelous painting on the ceiling, you know, like something by Michelangelo, and it would just have to take place in the best chapel in all of Britain. And after she had charmingly walked down the aisle completely outdoing that famous walk across water, her insanely handsome husband-to-be would patiently be waiting for his perfect lady. Smiling, he'd lovingly take her hand and— _Ring, ring!_

Good timing. That vision was getting a little _too_ long.

"Damn it," the brunette muttered under her breath as reality fell back into place. Reaching for her cell phone that she now hated for interrupting her perfect daydream, she tossed a folded Oscar de la Renta blouse into her bag. "Hello?" she scowled into the receiver without first looking at the caller ID.

"Hey." Swallowing, her stomach lurched and her heart did a full on cartwheel at the sound of that familiar voice. Not that she cared. No, of course not.

"Nate?" Her voice came out cracked and broken, just enough to almost surprise her. She wanted to be indifferent, even condescending, but her body was just not reacting the way she planned it to. They hadn't really spoken since the graduation party at the Yale Club and it had been more than a week.

"Hey Blair." Nate Archibald repeated himself again, his voice giving off the impression that he had just woken up. Or maybe it was because he was having the excessive tears problem again. In fact, he probably had a big box of tissues sitting beside him. But Blair kind of liked the idea that she was the first person on his mind in the morning. Then she remembered how Lord Marcus always seemed to think of her, regardless what time of day it was. After that, she came about thinking of how he had two-timed her with a certain beautiful blonde and continued on to that huge-chested midget ninth grader. Hmm.. just enough to spark some anger, even though she was absolutely sure she was over him.

"I'm kind of busy to talk." Her I-have-better-things-to-do-than-talk-to-you tone came out forcibly and with a slight hesitation, she clicked the "end" button. Easy as that.

Taking in a deep breath, her hand reached into a random spot in her glamorous walk-in closet and ended up pulling out a green cashmere V-neck sweater. Funny how life had to throw things at you all at once. It was all wrinkled up and that was reasonable, since Blair had tossed it in there after she came home from the grad party she had that night. It was the sweater that she had given to Nate (which, by the way, complimented his green eyes very well), who had awkwardly given it back at the celebration, his eyes puffed up from crying. Who knew such a hot, lacrosse player could be so emo?

Her fingers groped around the left sleeve feeling for the little gold heart she had sewn in there. "Oh, right," she mumbled, quickly realizing it had strangely disappeared. Her stomach lurched again and her heart did its second perfect cartwheel, just like before. She paused for a moment as if making an important decision, and tossed the sweater into her suitcase. It was like taking a skeleton in a closet.. a past memory that she didn't quite want to remember, almost like it was some horrible sin she committed. Yet somehow, in the deep closet of her own mind, she didn't want to forget. Not ever.

* * *

**To:** SvW AT vanderWoodsen . com, VanessAbrams AT vabrams . com  
**From:** Mogs AT kenmogul . net  
**Subject:** Breakfast at Fred's 

Tomorrow we will meet to discuss _Breakfast at Fred's_. I think I have been struck with luck and have found our leading man. I spotted him strolling down Fifth Avenue. Ah, he looks perfect for the role. I'll have to get one of my assistants to find him and I will personally invite him to try out.

Until then,  
Ken Mogul

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry if that was extremely short. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was kind of bad and completely uninteresting. Haha. Tell me what you think, please? Comments, questions, ideas, flames, go right on ahead. Thanks! 


End file.
